rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mlýn
Mlýn Repáňa Wiki: Najstarší mlyn v obci sa spomína už v roku 1362 a neskôr k nemu pribudli ďalšie. neskôr v roku 1576 z darovacej zmluvy majetku Bela varínskej fare vypláva že musela mať aj ona vlastný mlyn, avšak do dnešnej doby sa zachoval len mlyn rodiny Repáňovcov. Lokace *ked som isiel ozraty z krcmy lebo domov na mlyn som to mal zo tri kilometre no na cintorin tristo styristo metrov. Historie *sak rameno moj foter bol ludvik repan riadny jebak vraj tristo zien aj chalanov ojebal zrejme ojebal co nasiel aj macku by na kokota narazel zrejme.no vela pil rum aj pivo aj raz vystupel z vlaka no akosi sa pomylel chuj lebo vlak stale isiel osemdesiatkou vraj ho na tridsatsest kusov pokrajali vagony ako zampiony bol nakrajany pekne.sak srat nanho bol to debil dobre ze ho vlak zmixoval na kusky chuja.moja mater nikdy nic nerobela len doma smrdela televiziu pozerala aj ju raz nasli obesenu.a tym so sa stal majitelom repanovho mlyna ja a bol pokoj od nich a mal som pekny klud. *napokon ma v dedine somari ohovarali ze nielen ja no aj kon sa oziera.vraj setko co na mlyne byva je ozrate.aj na mna zandarov poslali ze vraj palim selijake palenky vo velkom doma.zandari prisli dvaja na motorke mali peknu jawu dvestopedesiatku s plechami aj mi vravia vraj tu pan repan nepovoleny alkohol vyrabate.vravim pani prislusnici ved o nie pravda nic takeho nie je.vyfajceli si cigaretku jeden sa tam chvilu opaloval flasu piva vypil co som mu dal aj isli prec aj srali na to.sak brat teho jedneho zandara bol kazdy den v krcme ozraty z mojej palenky.zrejme zandar nechcel svojmu bratovi spravit taku tragediu ze by moju palenicu zlikvidoval robeli ze nic nevedia. *kurva dnes je dvadsatdeviateho maja to mi raz dve sliepky cigani z mlyna ukradli aj som zorganizoval bombardovanie aj bodakovy utok na ich dedinu pri nededzi co bola.som osem chalanov z mojsa aj varina zobral seci mali slahacie praky nie fungy ako s gumami no dva povrazy aj kozu do teho das kamen rozkrutis aj na jednom povrazu mas ocko na prst a nadruhom uzel rozkrutis riadnu rychlostu aj slahnes aj pritem uzol pustis a kamen leti aj pol kilometra.prisli zme k ich drevenej plechovej dedine vravim pripravte bo by kurva praky seci nabili aj revem slahajte bomby kurva aj kameniska lietali na ich dedinu poculi zme ako revu aj utekaju sa schovat lebo kameniska bili do plechovych bud aj rozbite skrizle drncali.revem nabijat aj slahajte.takych sto kamenov nalietalo.nebolo tam nohy vonku seci schovany.revem utok na bodaky ideme na nich. *mali zme ruske bodaky drotom prirobene ma konary z liesky.aj zme prisli do dediny nikde ani noha revem kurva kde je cigansky baron.vysiel stary smrdak aj styri mlady a revem nanho vies kto som ty stary dehtak.? a on pre boha ziveho si smrtonos cintorinsky diabla belzebuba syn prosime nehaj nas.vravim sliepky ste mi ukradli idem vam duse vytrhnut vy kurvy.aj naraz vyslo hadam dvadsat ich kurev aj na kolen padli aj ma proseli nech ich duse neham.robel som na cintorine cez tri roky aj sa ma seci velmi bali.boli tam akysi novy traja dehti a ty nevedeli ze sa nesmu k mojmu mlynu priblizovat ze tam ja smrtonos byvam aj isli a dve biele sliepky ukradli.museli mi tisic korun dat za tie dve aj zlaty prsten.dobry biznis som sliepky kupel za osem korun jedno kurca.zaplateli lebo som im hrozel ze pridem v noci na zabijackom ciernom koni s dvomi ciernymi vlkodlakmi a setkym duse vytrhnem.aj zme napokon isli do krcmy tisic bolo aj poldecakov lietalo ako katusi pri stalingrade kurva. *aj sa tak bali ze aj tych troch novych dehtakov co mi ukradli tie sliepky vyhnali z tej dediny prec.a ked isiel sprievod ciganov naokolo mojho mlyna seci sa krizovali a nikto nepozeral tym smerom.som mohol aj prachy nehat napichle na plote a nezobrali by nic. *cital som teraz eletricku postu aj tu mi jeden pisal aj sa pytal co je z mojim mlynom vraj tam isiel po mojsi aj stale mlyn stoji.stoji hovno.to nie je moj mlyn moj je zatopeny.boli styri mlyny ja mal jeden druhy mala sestra od mojho fotera taka kurevska krava vraveli jej krvava anna.bola cudna taka bosorka spinava baba jaga.selijake kuzla na mna robela no ked som jej raz hodel do ksichta flasu od piva aj jej zuby vybilo aj ksicht pobuchalo prestala kuzlit.treti mal jano ujcik a stvrty posledny mala jedna taka cudna familia vraveli im ulanbatarci boli to taky ty mongoli sak jebali seci spolu v tejto mongolpidnej rodine sak revali ako dive zvierata ked si naokolo isiel. Současný stav *mlyn je v pici.zburany.lebo tam automobilku tych korejskych sraciek kia postaveli a nic po tem neostalo.ja som isiel do prahy mna vyplateli za setko a ked urobeli tam tu automobilnu kia sracku aj k temu tu novu priehradu aj novy most je to tam na hovno setko teraz. Vzpomínky na mlýn *sak otto ked som bol maly som bol doma na mlyne aj o prazdninach som sa chodel do vaha kupat rano ked voda bola nizko kym pusteli viecej okolo jedenastej z prehriady.aj selijale zabavy som robel ako noz hadzat na macky ci som zapaloval slamu aj selijake take pekne zabavy.som prvy raz isiel do zahranicia na dovolenku na rujanu ked som murara robel v zilinskom opbh.no len raz dalsi rok mi nedali lebo sa zrutel mur co som staval ako som tam cementa nedal predal som ho v krcme.prisiel vatsi vietor aj mur padol na tu pani co isla z nakupa svina aj jej pazury dolamalo.tym padom mi dovolenku na buduci rok nedali.sak sral som im na to na tej rujane bola zima kurva more ako lad pivo na hovno tiez no zme selijake dederacke snapsy popijali aj zme bolo pekne ozraty lacno kazdy den.raz som vypil tri flase halb und halb aj som sest razy z teho vracal. *inac som chodel cez prazdniny kravu past som bol na pasienkoch kazdy den z ostatnymi chalanmi co boli tiez z kravami aj zme trebarz macky strielali z pusiek na sipy ci prali do nich kamene kremene z fungy.mal som najlepsiu musku moja funga ked slahla kremen letel dvesto macke pomedzi oci aj padla mrtva.aj selijale ine zbrane sa vyrabali fukacky z bambusa aj otravene sipy k temu ci selijale fungy praky pusky na sipy klucove slahadla co klince strielali ci velke bomby z praskovej farby aj hlinikoveho praska ked si hodel z mosta dolu aj beton pod mostom roztrhlo.aj selijake macety zme robeli sliepka isla slahol si macetakom aj jej hlava uletela no isla dalej.zme sa temu smiali aj zme ju potom odrhli opekli aj zjedli.zme mali u mlyna potok z teho som vodu pil takych petnast rokov a nic mi nebolo. *najvatsia machrovina cez prazdniny bolo ist do vapenky cez vah viedla lanouka ktorou vapenec do vapenky cez vah vozeli.vyskriabal si sa do zeleznej vane do vozika aj si sa viezol v takych tridsiati metroch cez vah.musel si presne vyskocit na stlp pred tym kym vozik vosiel dovnutra inac ked lanouka vosla do vnutra vapenky sam sa vozik vyklopel aj by ta hodelo z vapencom do drtidlaka vapenca. *ja som sa raz bil s jednym ciganom vo varine aj som mu osem prstov zlomel.reval riadne.sak hej tento kominar bol naozaj velky hadam dva metre mal no ja som rychlo nozom slahal vedel som selijake triky aj som mu dva prsty odtal a bolo.sak sranda bola ze za pol roka prisiel ku mne do mlyna cistit kominy a ked ma videl reval a chcel ujist na motorke no srazel som ho z motorky na zem a musel kominy vycistit. namiesto platenia som ho kopol do brucha a som mu sedlo u motorky rozrezal nozom. *aj som raz barvel vajcia no neboli farby ako dnes som ich emajlom syntakom natrel aj som v nafte zopar vajec pekne obarvel.sa akesi deti co prisli vajcia aj cekulady somrakovat ku me do mlyna po tem riadne povracali.sak neviem ci to bolo po mojich vajciach ked ich napokon odviezeli k lekarovi do ziliny sak bohvie co pandravy zraly za cely den. *sak to bol prvy cudzinec co som ho do diery pekne ojebal.no tento poliak volal sa florek nemohol ist po tejto jebacke na druhy den do roboty lebo mal rit roztrhlu.prisiel ku me na mlyn a pytal si peniaze odo mna vraj mu mam dat dvesto korun.vravim sak pockaj chvilu.revem na mojich dvoch psov vlkodlakov ci nechcu ochutnat trocha polskej prasce aj ked pribehli tento polsky hnid bezal prec ako na olympiade ked bezi svetovy rekord. *ked usiel sedim vonku aj fajcim a popijal som lahvove aj tak za pol hodiny idu naokolo tri cigani a jeden ma na sebe cervenu bundu co mal ten florek.zareval som na nich vy sviniari pojte sem.aj sa ma bali ihned prisli vravim mu kde si zobral tu bundu ty dehet.?vraj stretli akehosi chlapa a ten im tu bundu dal.vravim mu co mas vo vrecku ukazte seci inac vas zabijem.aj sa ma bali vedeli ze som smrtonos aj vybrali vrecka aj mali penazenku teho poliaka aj jeho hodinky pobeda.vravim aj toto vam dal.?kruteli sa no nakoniec povedali ze ho stretli na ceste zbuchali ho aj mu toto setko zobrali.vravim dobre ste urobeli mali ste ho aj v priekope do riti ojebat. *inac som spokojny s tymto najnovsim zazrakom sraciej techniky s tym robotickym japonskym hajzlom.rit myje pekne vodnymi rotatormi vymyje od materiala aj pekne dieru susi aj som dal dnes novu vonu na ovonenie diery je to pekna vona vola sa kurva neviem pozrem lebo mam rovnaku druhu v krabicke.sak hej vola sa witer apple.winter kurva.no ako v trube pecene jablka pekne voni.sak to som mal moj recept som jablka v trube urobel aj som injeciu zobral aj som riadne ruma do nich napichal.rum co som ja urobel na mlyne bola to padesiatpetka isiel pekne do krka volali ho v krcme repanov ohnivak.aj som dal viacej tresti do teho aj pekne vonelo.aj som do krcmy doniesol aj seci zrali jablka aj sa ozrali. *som selijake palenky na vianoce pripravel na mlyne v mojej laboratorii som takych zo tridsat litrov urobel desat rum desat borovicka a desat vodka.setko sesdesiatky rum sedemdesiatka.aj som bravcove paprikove klobasky robel k tej palenke.sak krcma bola plna aj seci slahali fajceli krcma zadymena.aj zme spievali selijake pekne pesnicky trebarz kokot tvrdy slovak hrdy ci jebem mater pomedzi cecky aj ma pritem na kopytoch kecky.raz som sa ozral aj som venku spal za krcmu bolo takych minus osemnast aj sa spalo pekne.zopar inych tiez spalo na hajzli aj sa zobudeli vobec doma neboli aj oci otvoreli aj si ihned poldecaka pytali. *sak otto ked som bol maly som bol doma na mlyne aj o prazdninach som sa chodel do vaha kupat rano ked voda bola nizko kym pusteli viecej okolo jedenastej z prehriady.aj selijale zabavy som robel ako noz hadzat na macky ci som zapaloval slamu aj selijake take pekne zabavy.som prvy raz isiel do zahranicia na dovolenku na rujanu ked som murara robel v zilinskom opbh.no len raz dalsi rok mi nedali lebo sa zrutel mur co som staval ako som tam cementa nedal predal som ho v krcme.prisiel vatsi vietor aj mur padol na tu pani co isla z nakupa svina aj jej pazury dolamalo.tym padom mi dovolenku na buduci rok nedali.sak sral som im na to na tej rujane bola zima kurva more ako lad pivo na hovno tiez no zme selijake dederacke snapsy popijali aj zme bolo pekne ozraty lacno kazdy den.raz som vypil tri flase halb und halb aj som sest razy z teho vracal. Vybavení *aj mi pomahali palenku palit na mlyne ked som mal vyrobu na plny plyn som aj styridsat litrov za mesiac urobel.ten blby otrok sa raz tak ozral z tejto palenky ze ho do nemocnice odviezli vraveli vraj ze mal osem promile.prisli zandari sa vypytovat kde sa tak ozral no mal som uz setko upratane celu paliaren a vravim zandarom sak neviem tehoto moc nepoznam viem kto to je no nepoznam ho akosi blisie.hovno z teho bolo za tri dni bol z nemocnice doma aj sa ozral zasa takto a zasa ho viezli. *som ako akesi osrate macacie hovienko sragor.raz mi prislo maciatko na mlyn aj mnukalo som po nom murarske kladivo slahol rovno do hlavy som ho trafel aj padlo mrtve.vravim riadna slaha kurva aj zme sa temu smiali bol u mna palo milo aj zme borovicku popijali v lete vonku.aj palo reval sak setky osrate macky murarskymi kladivami zmarnime kurvy. Category:Lokace Category:Varín